


Rainy Day

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Jihoon Got his heart broken and was left alone in the rain.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> may contain spelling and grammatical errors will fix later!

"I'm sorry Jihoon but at this point the only reason we're still together is because we're used to it. We're together just to be together, there isn't any love anymore and I can't do this. Jihoon it's tiring. I'm sorry but know that loved you I really did but that spark is gone now and you know it. This is the end for us maybe soon you'll find someone else"

Jihoon wiped away the tears he didn't know he was shedding and forced out a smile. "It's okay I understand", he with his head hung low and the tears falling onto his shoes.

Seungcheol pulled him into a hug and left him alone the last thing he said before leaving was "I'm sorry".

'He was right' Jihoon thought. He's known for a while that that "Spark" was gone there wasn't any love between them they were forcing the relationship to work for months. Seungcheol was just brave enough to end it before both of them became miserable. But it still hurt Jihoon, what hurt him more was that he lost a loving Boyfriend but also a great friend. Jihoon knew that when they started dating once and if they broke up they wouldn't be friends after. They have to much of a past to be able to make a decent future. It hurt Jihoon a lot knowing he won't be able to hang out with Seungcheol anymore.

And so Jihoon stood there in silence with tears streaming down his face watching the sunset and the clouds darken. It had began to rain and heavily too. Jihoon chuckled to himself as he decided to look up at the rainy sky. Both tears and rain began streaming down his face unable to tell which is which.

\---

Soonyoung was on his way home after a quick run to the convenient store. Once he exited the store he noticed that it had began to rain and along with the rain Soonyoung noticed a small Figure and in the distance. After staring for a while, which Soonyoung does admit is really weird, he decided to approach the smaller. After getting a few feet away from him he heard soft sobs coming from him.

Soonyoung didn't know why but his first instinct was to pulled the smaller into a hug which he did. He dropped his things and engulf the other in a hug. Which surprisingly to Soonyoung the other reciprocated. 

Jihoon once engulfed in the hug immediately started crying louder than he wanted. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. He felt the taller tighten his grip on him which just caused him to sob even more.

After a few minutes and once he noticed the other was slightly calmer than before Soonyoung pulled away from the hug and decided to ask the smaller if he was okay, the only response he got was a shake of the head. "Thank you" Jihoon said quietly.

Soonyoung didn't know why but that small thank you made his heart do kicks and flips.

"Do you uh do you want to go to my place its like 2 minutes away if we stay out here any longer we'll both get sick, I uh I mean if you want of course no pressure or anything"

"okay" Jihoon said softly

Jihoon wasn't sure why he would trust a complete stranger but he so out of it he wouldn't mind if this stranger decided to murder him while he wasn't paying attention.

As they were walking to Soonyoung's Place Jihoon grabbed his hand, again not really knowing why he would do this with a complete stranger but he figured it might have to do with the fact that he just got dumped.

Upon arriving to Soonyoungs apartment there was a lot of awkward silence which luckily Soonyoung broke. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, once I'm out I'll set out some clothes for you so you can change into them"

"Okay" was all Jihoon said

The only thing Jihoon could think of was why? Why did he allow a stranger to hug him in a moment of weakness? Why did he let said stranger comfort him? Why did he follow this stranger into his home? Why does he find this stranger strangely attractive?! Lots of why's going around in Jihoons head and before he could find an answer the said stranger was already out the shower.

"Your turn! I set a change of clothes and a towel on the sink, hopefully they fit. Take your time I'll make us some ramen if that okay with you"

Jihoon just shook his head and made his way into the restroom.

\---

Jihoon took a quick shower and once he was out the ramen has finished cooking.

'He looks so cute in my clothes' Soonyoung thought

"Uh I Hope you enjoy the ramen"

"Thank you"

"So uh I didn't get your name" Soonyoung said before slurping some noodles

"Its Jihoon"

"Cute" he unconsciously said out loud

"I'm sorry what?"

"Um nothing my names Soonyoung by the way"

After the short introduction they both sat in silence with only the sound of slurping noodles and the rain drops hitting the windows filling up the empty space.

Once the both finished eating they put their plates away.

"I should get going" Said Jihoon making his way to the door

Soonyoung immediately stopped him "Why don't you stay the night again you don't have to but its pretty dark out and its raining cats and dogs out there. Plus you just had a shower so may end up getting sick. I don't letting stay the night and if you some where to be you can leave early in the morning"

"Okay"

That okay brought a huge smile to Soonyoung's face, he started taking out blanket and pillows to turn his couch into a bed

"I'll sleep here you can sleep in my room"

"No" was all the smaller said. Soonyoung looked at him confused waiting for an explanation that never came

"Uh Jihoon?"

He hummed in response

"If you don't mind me asking why were you crying earlier?"

Jihoon's eyes started to get watery and Soonyoung immediately noticed "Hey its okay you don't have to answer me I'm just being nosy. Please don't cry..." Jihoon just shook his head. He doesn't know why but he was determined to give Soonyoung an answer.

After wiping away a few tears that managed to escape and pulling away from Soonyoung who somehow managed to hug him again he was ready to tell him.

"My boyfriends well now ex boyfriend broke up with me" Soonyoung immediately wiped away his tears and pulled him into another hug "I'm sorry Jihoonie"

"Don't be...It's okay if he hadn't done it I would've." Soonyoung pulled away and had a very confused look on his face

"What do you mean?"

"We don't love each other any more" Jihoon said it as it were nothing but there was still tears streaming down his face which Soonyoung gladly wiped away.

After a few moments of silence and one bathroom trip later Jihoon had fallen asleep on the couch. Soonyoung carried him into his room being careful as to not to wake him up and once he was covered in blankets Soonyoung felt tugging on his shirt.

"Stay"

"You don't want me to"

"Please" the smaller pleaded and so Soonyoung stayed. They were both cuddle up together. Neither of them thinking about how weird their situation is.

The morning was awkward to say the least they both woke up and stared at each other neither wanting to break the silence A blush started to creep up on the both of them Soonyoung didn’t know why but he moved closer to the boy until their lips touched

Both moving at the same pace neither wanting to pull away Neither of them knew why they are letting this happen but it seems like it’s meant to be?

Eventually Jihoon pulled away and the first thing Soonyoung said was “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that you just got broken up with and-“ Jihoon had shut him up with another kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

“Thank you” was all he said

“You say thank you a lot” Soonyoung said trying to brighten up the mood

“Do I?”

“Yes you do” Jihoon could only smile and again Soonyoung noticed himself getting closer to the smaller. Both leaning in for another kiss. But before their lips even touch Jihoon pulled away with a pout.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to... I thought that-“

“Stop” Jihoon said cutting off Soonyoung who was just spitting out nonsense

“I... don’t you think this is all just really weird? I just got out of a relationship and we both just met and know absolutely nothing about each other, other than our names, but here we are making out in YOUR room”

“I mean yeah it’s weird but also people do this all the time at bars and stuff”

“Okay yes... but they're under the influence of alcohol as far as I know we were both sober yesterday”

“So what if this is all weird we're both consenting adults why should it matter ” Soonyoung said with a bright smile which made Jihoon blush

“I don't know maybe I'm just overthinking”

“That's fine i get it you got out of a relationship and you in a strangers house making out with them and your not drunk its a bit weird. But we wouldn't have been making out if there wasn't some sort of feeling there”

"Okay yes... but what feeling?"

“I don’t know I guess that’s just something we both have to find out”

“You don’t mind waiting?”

“Of course not Jihoon I know you just got out of a relationship and we are still strangers we can take things slow”

“You sure?” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a hug

“you seem like you’d be worth the wait”

“But what if I’m not?”

“I guess we’ll find out now won’t we?” Soonyoung said with a grin on his face

\---

After their first encounter both Soonyoung and Jihoon constantly met up with each other going on dates. Jihoon frequently visiting Soonyoung’s house everything seemed to be going well. That is until an old friend of Soonyoung’s decided to visit when Jihoon stayed over. Jihoon had gotten out of bed to open the door since Soonyoung was in the shower.

“Jihoon?” Jihoon looked up to see a familiar face, Seungcheol his ex boyfriend.

“Did I get the wrong house? Did you move??”

“Jihoon who’s at the door?!” He yelled from the restroom

"You know Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked but Jihoon remained silent until Soonyoung came to see his ‘soon to be boyfriend’ standing in front of the door not moving an inch Soonyoung still hadn’t had noticed the figure that is Seungcheol because his attention was all on Jihoon “Hey? Are you okay what’s wrong?” Jihoon only shook his head which made Soonyoung pull him into a hug Soonyoung the turned around, with Jihoon now hiding his face on Soonyoung’s chest, he noticed his old friend “Give me a second Cheol”

Soonyoung said as he was taking Jihoon back to his room “What is it?” Soonyoung asked sternly wanting an answer Jihoon took a deep breath before telling Soonyoung “he’s my ex boyfriend”

“The one that left you out in the rain crying?” Asked angrily, Jihoon didn’t react to that and stayed silent “Fine stay in here I’ll go talk to him” Jihoon just shook his head and watched Soonyoung leave the room

Soonyoung walked out the room and seeing his old friend made his blood boil he decided he won't do or say anything for the sake of Jihoon.

“You know Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked with obvious curiosity

“You could say that”

“Anyway why did you come?”

“Can’t an old friend visit an old friend?”

“No not without telling me first. What if you came in while one of us was ...” Soonyoung decided not to finish his sentence

“Oh so you and Jihoon are dating?” ‘Not yet’ Soonyoung thought

“Yes we are.” He said loud and proud despite it being and obvious lie

“Oh so you know?”

“Know what?” he knew what he was talking about but wanted to play dumb just to see what Cheol will tell him.

“Nothing. Well uh okay I should get going, wish you two the best” and with that Seungcheol was out of site and Soonyoung was alone in anger not really knowing why he was so mad

Jihoon peeked through the door and noticed he was gone he decided to approach Soonyoung who was sitting silently trying to calm his nerves

Jihoon approached Soonyoung quietly “are you okay?” Jihoon asked slowly Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons waist and pulled him onto his lap “are you okay?” He asked while gently caressing Jihoons face

Jihoon only nodded

“are you sure?” He said this time bringing their faces together

“Yes” He responded quietly “So we’re dating now? I didn't get the memo” Jihoon said with a mischievous grin

“You heard that” Jihoon shook his head “heard the whole conversation” Soonyoung pinch his cheeks which caused the smaller to smack his arm

“We’ll I wasn’t gonna tell him that we aren’t… gotta make him feel bad you know” Jihoon gave him a quick peck on the lips “weirdo”

“Actually Jihoon, speaking of dating will you be my boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked with a big goofy smile on his face

Jihoon immediate response was to pull him into a kiss after a few seconds Soonyoung pulled away “I’ll take that as a yes?” “Yes you idiot”

\---

After a few months of dating and Jihoon basically living at Soonyoung’s home, Jihoon finally had the courage to ask Soonyoung something that has been bothering him Jihoon walked up to Soonyoung with his head hung low. Soonyoung immediately grabbed Jihoon to pull him closer and asked “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I... i have a question” Soonyoung looked at him confused but nonetheless he encouraged him to talk

“If you and Seungcheol are friends why didn’t you know he was dating me or that he was my ex?”

“Whenever we hung out he never mentioned that he was with someone and would always flirt with the randomest of people Which is why I was so mad when I found out HE was your ex, because while you guys were dating he’d basically flirt make out with literally everyone” Jihoon had look at Soonyoung who’s eyes were filled with anger “You deserved better”

Jihoon just walked away locking himself in Soonyoung’s room, realizing everything that Seungcheol had done started to make sense but he didn’t want to believe it because he was so kind and a great boyfriend to him when they were dating. Jihoon started to wonder if he was even good enough for Soonyoung, he clearly wasn’t for Seungcheol what makes Soonyoung any different. Jihoon started to tear up Soonyoung started to knock on the door asking him to open up

“im asking you nicely open up before I get the keys to do it” Jihoon opened up the door and was immediately engulfed in a warm hug

“I don’t know how he treated you but what I do know is that you deserve so much more than him” Jihoon looked up and Soonyoung who was looking at him lovingly

Jihoon tippytoed to kiss Soonyoung it was a slow loving kiss “I love you” Jihoon whispered Soonyoung tightened his grip on Jihoon and kissed his forehead “I love you too ji”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something on my twt that i wanted to re write and make better i hope i managed to do that and i hope you enjoyed this (ik i did uwu)


End file.
